Double Deck
Double Deck is a review service run by LegendaryHero1023; the program primarily reviews game articles on Fantendo, but is also open to review movies and literature. The service is split into two distinct formats, hence the name. The Real Deal service provides in-depth reviews on mostly complete projects with a focus on advice and analysis, while Quick Draw provides more concise reviews with a focus on delivering a rating on the project. Despite their differences, both services share the same scoring system and card motif. Scoring System The Double Deck system uses a scoring system based on cards, so that an article's strengths and weaknesses can be identified at a glance. Each score consists of five cards. Each card represents a different element of the article: *'Clubs of Clarity'- Evaluates writing and story. Grammar doesn't have to be perfect, but each section of the article should be well written and easy to understand. Where applicable, the story should also be creative, or at least make sense. (Note that concessions can be made if English is not your first language). Clarity is graded on a scale of 2-10. *'Diamonds of Design'- Evaluates art and organization. Info-boxes and text should be formatted so that the article is easy on the eyes, and general organization should be logical. If art is used (and there should be at least a little), it should be properly integrated into the page. This applies wether the art is custom made or official. Design is graded on a scale of 2-10. *'Hearts of Harmony'- Evaluates the core concept. For games, there should be something to set it apart- wether it be a gimmick, an art style, or a setting. If the game is part of an existing franchise, it should not differ too dramatically from other titles; if the game is an original IP, the core concept should still be plausible, or at least a good idea. For literature or movies, the core theme of the story is evaluated instead. Concept is graded on a scale of 2-10. *'Spades of Simulation'- Evaluates the overall reading experience. The article should communicate what the game or movie it describes would be like to actually experience. There should be enough content in the article to understand what this experience would be like. If there are any additional noteworthy features or subjective preferences, they will be included here. Experience is graded on a scale of 2-10. *'Final Verdict'- Gives a cumulative rating on the article, with four possible ranks. Jack Rank ranges from poor to average, Queen Rank ranges from average to great, King Rank ranges from great to incredible, and Ace Rank ranges from incredible to perfect. The verdict closes with advice on how to reach the next rank. Review Services Both Real Deal and Quick Draw use the same basic system to deliver scores. Where they differ is in speed, focus, and detail. While most authors will be able to choose which service they want, there are a few rules about which one to use. Real Deal Real Deal reviews have much more detail, with each section receiving extensive analysis. The focus is not only on the article's current state, but also which specific improvements are most needed moving forward. Because they are more in-depth, Real Deal reviews take longer to make, ranging from 3 days to a week on average. There are only three rules for submitting Real Deal requests: *The article must have been reviewed by fewer than 3 other review services. An exception will be made if a project has been rebooted since the reviews, or if the 3rd review is less than 1 week old (from the date of submission). *An article cannot be submitted twice. If it has already received a Real Deal review, all subsequent reviews will be in the Quick Draw format. *The article must be mostly complete. Game articles must cover controls, special gimmicks, and core gameplay at a minimum. Story based articles must have main protagonists/antagonists, a core premise, and the start of the story. Quick Draw Quick Draw reviews have less detail, with a focus on only current strengths and weaknesses. Quick Draw reviews can be provided more quickly, but may still take a day or two. The requirements for Quick Draw requests are more lenient than Real Deal's, but there are still a couple of rules: *Articles must have a little content. Game articles must cover core gameplay mechanics, and story based articles must have a main character and core premise. *Only 1 resubmission is allowed; that makes a maximum of three reviews for one article (1 Real Deal and 2 Quick Draws). In the case of resubmissions, a request can be denied or postponed if there is no significant improvement in article quality. Each Resubmission is evaluated on a case-by-case basis. Articles Reviewed Real Deal Quick Draw Pending Submissions *Note- submissions from each section will be completed from the top down. Quick Draw *Mario Kart Sprint *Fantendo Smash Bros. Over Heaven Real Deal *No current submissions Face Off! The main Face Off! page can be found here. PLEASE, to make sorting your requests easier, comment your Face Off submissions on that page!! Face Off is a spin-off service of Double Deck designed for characters. Face Off! is not intended to provide constructive criticism, instead producing trading cards based on submitted characters. In order to be eligible for Face Off!, the following information must be available for each character: *Age in Earth years *Species (or race if human) *Gender (where applicable) *Occupation *Alignment (Hero, Villain, Neutral, etc.) *A brief bio *Special abilities or skills When posting a request for your character, please also answer these questions (these are based on the Myers-Briggs personality test: *Does your character enjoy being alone (introvert) or with others (extrovert)? *Does your character take facts at face value (sensing) or make inferences first (thinking) *Does your character make decisions based on facts (reasoning) or empathy (feeling)? *Does your character's judgements determine their view (judging), or their view determine their judgements (perceiving)? Completed Requests Category:Reviews